


At work

by Dreigon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Just smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, PWP, Stablished Relationship, belial and aza are just there briefly cus i needed more charas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreigon/pseuds/Dreigon
Summary: Sahar visits Lucilius during lunch time for some quality time.
Relationships: Lucilius/Helel ben Sahar
Kudos: 14





	At work

**Author's Note:**

> My SO helped me a lot with this one as a means to get back into writting smut after being rusty for so long. However, I was clueless as to what exactly ask of him and this ended more like a collab I suppose? You might realize the writting is different from my usual style, some of my style I shoved here and there as well. It was certainly an interesting experience to me, and I hope I learned something with this. At the very least, I hope y'll enjoy it.
> 
> Even thought I retyped this thing and reread it a few times, some typos might have slipped by. Be wary of 'em.

The nice weather put a smile on Sahar's face, despite the discomfort he felt as his heels claked against the sidewalk. He wasn't exactly used to wearing heels in public let alone the miniskirt he was donning, but for what he and his husband had planned, he was willing to endure it. Even if the truth was it had all been his plan all along and he was merely dragging his spouse along for the ride. Just thinking about his reaction made Sahar giggle. Once the street light gave him permission, fixing his glasses and undoing a few buttons of his blouse, he crossed the street towards his destination.

It took a considerable amount of time and effort to hide his bulge in his too tight skirt, the material clinging to his hips and legs, but it was the price he had to pay for showing this much skin for what he had in mind. The heels, on the other hand, were nothing in comparsion and Sahar just wanted to reach the building as soon as posible to end this walking torture. Walking and wearing heels were two different things.

During his trip, he thought long and hard how to fool the workplace security and prevent them from searching the back, hoping his astonishing looks would enamor them enough that he could just pass. If that somewhat failed, his backup plan was to try and get someone he knew to drag him away, perhaps that security guard of red eyes and brown hair. If he was on duty today, Sahar knew he had a free pass. But beyond that...

Well, things worked out in his favor most of the time, he wasn't too worried.

As he stepped into the shadow of the office building, making a beeline towards the front doors, heads began to turn and eyes followed him up and down the path. Sahar didn't mind, for he was always the center of attention in one way or the other. It could be his looks, it could be the way he dressed, it could be that someone recognized him from being that one popular actor from local plays or the secretary of a big firm.

Another guard was on duty today, but Sahar knew this one too. He seen him flocking around the cafeteria talking a bit too enthusiastly with his husband's brother and the cute barista they recently hired. Only the guard didn't seem to recognize him at first glance when the long haired man stood up in front of his desk at the check in. It wasn't until it sank in that the guard's purple eyes widen in surprise and a faint blush creeping across his pale cheeks and his purple lipstick covered mouth falling open in awe. Sahar flashed a smile to the awestruck guard, and a wink.

"Hi! My husband Lucilius is expecting me, he forgot some paperwork so I'm dropping it off for him.", the long haired man explained with too much sweet in his voice as he put his acting face in an instant and reaching into his bag to produce a lunch tupperware container. "Just wanted to drop by lunch break to, you know...", Sahar smirked at the guard. "Not distract him _too_ much."

The guard, Azazel as the plate over his uniform read, took a moment to process the request, taking little longer than usual to snap his brain out of it's dazzling, but eventually nodded, reaching to the phone on his desk.

"Well, let me call up and see if he's here. Give me one minute..."

Sahar bit his bottom lip, frowning. He wasn't buying it...

Much to Sahar's relief, a second guard emerged from an elevator past the checkin, flashing a grin Sahar's way the moment he saw him. What did he say? Things worked themselves out. Brown hair and red eyes, just the man Sahar was looking for. The tall, handsome guard that Sahar had a hard time keeping his eyes off just gave him a knowing look back as he approached the desk. The mischievous glint in his red eyes always had a way of making Sahar smile. 

"I will take this one off your hands, Aza.", the second guard stated with authority. "I was told this fine gentleman was coming, so I will escort them up."

Azazel turned his head to the newcomer, uncertainty was all over his face and didn't take much longer to voice it. 

"Are you sure, Belial?"

"Yeah, I've got it. Plus, we still need someone at the front desk. You just go ahead and kick up your heels here.", the guard assured him, grinning at Sahar and getting a smile in return. 

Azazel knew, in that instant, that some unspoken message had passed between the two men and in that instant, decided it wasn't his bussiness anymore.

"...sure, you do that.", the white haired man mumbled, looking down again to the many screens on his desk, pretending he wasn't seeing anything.

"Don't work too hard, be back in a few.", Belial teased, turning his back to Azazel and the desk and gestured to man to make his way.

Sahar was feeling particularly pleased with himself for worming out of yet another sticky situation as Belial guided him to the elevator, thumbing on the button for the floor Lucilius was on without looking. Once the doors closed and the elevator started moving, Sahar spoke up.

"How much?"

"You couldn't afford me.", Belial snapped back, legitimely taking Sahar off guard, turning his head back in surprise which got a laugh out of Belial, only intensified by seeing the indignant pout that followed. "Aahh...", the guard let out a heavy sigh once he got his laughing fit under control, running a hand through his hair. "Money is not what I'm looking for here, it's not something that will satisfy."

"So...?", Sahar said with caution. He might have bitten more than he can chew this time around. But the elevator came to a sudden stop, doors opening to the floor Sahar had to get off and, flashing a smile at Belial, he got off. "Perhaps we can talk about this later! I'm running late for my date, after all! Bye-bye!"

It didn't even give Belial a chance to respond as he just watched Sahar walk awkwardly down the hall and drawing the guard's attention to his heels. The man whistled, and was about to follow, when an irritating buzz came from his radio.

"Belial, you are needed at the front desk."

The man clicked his tongue, but let the dissapointment roll off his breat with a sigh, pressing the button for the ground floor, Sahar vanishing behind the closing elevator doors. He shrugged, smiling. He always gets what he wants, one way or the other, but he wasn't in a rush.

As Sahar walked by, he waved at some familiar faces on the way to Lucilius' corner office, some heads whipping around and double taking at the unfamiliarity of the man in the office, but the more interesting reactions came from the people who _did_ know him. The arched eyebrows, the shock and the curiosity splashed all over their faces made the long haired man smirk, hardly containing his laugh. No one said a word but they were all watching. This was far more interesting than Sahar had thought at first.

Moments later, he was in front of the door to Lucilius' office. With a pleased smile on his face he took on the handle and let himself in.

"You are supposed to knock.", Lucilius instantly said without even looking up from his monitor.

It put a wider smile on Sahar's face as he pushed up the door behind him. The silence that followed prompted Lucilius to lift his tired eyes, gray rings surrounding them, and more silence took him as they settled on Sahar, clearly anticipating his reaction. He blinked once, then twice and was the first one to break the silence.

"What is that!?", the man asked, his eyes swingin down, Sahar following his gaze.

"The shortest skirt I could wear before I got hit with public indecency charges.", Sahar replied with a tinge of pride, leaving the slightly ajar door and approaching the desk, swaying his hips with each step. Despite his exhaustation and dead tired expression of his face, he could see Lucilius' eyes sticking to his very move, and was feeling a bit hot under the collar already. "So? What do you think?", Sahar asked in a light tone, posing in an attempt to invite his husband's eyes, and watching him struggle to not stare. "I think the skirt accentuates my figure nicely, especially around the hips. And you seem to be enjoying it too."

"You could have worn nothing and it would have accomplished the same thing.", Lucilius bluntly replied, though Sahar could be at ease knowing despite his scathing commentary, the man's eyes had not looked away from him once.

Sahar hummed pleasantly, as if the insult were a compliment, wrapping a single strand of long hair around one of his fingers as he rounded the desk, leaving the bag on the floor next to the man's chair, and leaned down in front of Lucilius, making how open his half buttoned blouse was even more obvious.

"Anything else~?", the long haired man purred, noticing Lucilius' gaze deep down his shirt before forcing himself to meet his eyes again.

"Yes. That I can't believe I agreed to this.", the man sighed, reaching over and shutting down his laptop, swiveling his chair to face Sahar. "If I had known that this was what you were planning..."

"If you don't want to do this, you can say so. If you want me to stop, I'll stop. I'm already grateful for you indulging me this much.", Sahar smiled, planting a kiss on the top of Lucilius' head, craddling the man's head with his arms and tucking it against his chest before turning his face up to face him. "But if you want to go through with this, I would like us to start now. We don't have a lot of time."

Lucilius took a moment to examine Sahar's face, reading his expression, inquiring what he was thinking, feeling. He was much better at it than Sahar was, who stared into the man's almost granite-like, unmoving, unflinching face. And then he sighed, leaning back into his chair, tilting to one side and sitting his chin on his knuckles.

"Fine. I will indulge you. But next time, maybe give me a heads up next time as to what I'm in for instead of bringing it into the office."

The long haired man smiled and then giggled softly. Even if he couldn't see it in his expression, he could tell his feelings clearly through his words and actions. Flustered, but clearly willing. Lucilius was not a man who went along with anything he didn't care about, and yet here he was, about to go along with this little game of Sahar's that might get him fired, and possibly both of them arrested. A little work time experiment to see what they could get away with.

Sahar leaned in, planting his hands on the armrests of Lucilius' chair and overtaking the man's mouth with his own, slipping his lips between Lucilius' and leaning deeper into him. He played with them, pinching between his lips, nibbling gently on his bottom lip, feeling Lucilius' warm breat on his own for a brief instant before shoving their mouths together again, the chair leaning further and further back the deeper Sahar leaned into his husband. It was a force of will to finally pry himself from Lucilius' lips, trailing his lips down past the man's chin to his neck, where he softly bit into him.

Lucilius' soft sighs reached his ears as he tensed under him, small tremors rolled through his body as Sahar nibbled his way down to where his shoulder met his neck, hearing the man inhale sharply, his breath hitchin at each little nip and bite. Sahar went all the way down until his face met the collar of Lucilius' turtle neck and paused, suckling hard on his skin and lapping at the bruised area moments later as Lucilius hissed at the sensation. Then, he pulled himself back, pushing off the man's chair, watching Lucilius' eyes follow him as he knelt down to the floor, planting his hands on his thighs and slowly sliding them up to his waist. He tucked his fingers under his sweater and let them travel upwards, hiking it up until Lucilius' chest and stomach were exposed, and giving Sahar a prime chance to strike. First it was one little kiss, then another, then he started to suckle on the skin that left red marks on his stomach as Sahar traveled in a line up to his husband's chest, pushing his sweater up a little more each time he moved, until it was all the way up to his chest. There the teasin and torment only continued, Sahar hearing Lucilius' fingers digging into the armrests of the chair as he caught one of the man's nipples between his lips.

Lucilius threw his head back, gazing at the ceiling as pleasure came in waves, sending small shudders traveling up and down his skin. As always, Sahar pushed the boundaries of sense. The longer they drew this out, the more their chance of getting caught grew. Knowing that, he had assumed Sahar would have made it quick-one and done, before lunch was over. Yet here he was, drawing it out as long as he could. And in the back of his mind, there was a certain temptation to that danger. Something that kept him from stopping Sahar before this went too far.

He whined as Sahar left his nipples, Lucilius breathing in deeply through his nose and letting his quivering body settle, praying his nails out of the armrest. But he wouldn't be at peace for long. Sharply inhaling, leaning further back into his seat, digging his heels into the floor, he braced himself as Sahar made the first of many slow loops aroudn the tip of his dick with his tongue, it's warm and wet surface circling around once, twice, traveling a little further down with each loop, until it was circling the underside of the tip, each time making Lucilius tense up, his hips buckling softly into his huband's touch, digging his nails into the armrest again. They were slow, deliberate movements, ones Sahar wtched the reactions of eagerly each time, gently sucking the tip of Lucilius' dick and wrapping his mouth around it and watching how Lucilius' thighs tensed and he squirmed in his seat, gasping and moaning softly under his breath, his legs unconsciously stretching out as Sahar ran his tongue up and down the underside, from tip to base.

Sahar hooked his hands into Lucilius' waistband and dragged undergarments and pants down both in one smooth motion, freeing his dick for Sahar to seize. One hand wrapped around the shaft, the other cupping his balls gently, returning his lips to the tip and looked up to see Lucilius staring back down at him with anticipation with his lust-hazed eyes and a deep blush on his face. He wasn't about to dissapoint him. Sahar wrapped his lips around the head again and went to work. Gently suckling on the head again, lashing it with his tongue, bobbing his head up and down, feeling it throb in his mouth, kneading and massaging Lucilius' balls in his other hand. The sensations and pleasure hitting his body forced Lucilius to briefly squeeze his eyes shut, shuddering and inhaling sharply, letting out shaky breaths. Seeing him getting undone like this was exactly what Sahar wanted to see.

But he was beyond that at this point, he wanted to really savor Lucilius. So he took the rest in, all in one go, shoving his head down until every inch of his dick all the way up to the base vanished beyond his lips. And he did it again, lifting his head up, sucking on the cock firmly all the way back up, and then shoving his face back into Lucilius' lap again. And he did it again, and again and again. After working him up so much already, it didn't take mcuh of that to get to Lucilius, whose fingers moved from the armrest to dig into Sahar's hair and pull it, the man stifling moans and shuddering as Sahar's head bounced up and down relentlessly, as if those hands weren't even there. He licked, he sucked and he drank in that flavor with every lick, only wanting more each time he pulled his head back, encouraging him to dive into his lap again.

It didn't take long to tell Lucilius couldn't take much more of this. The way he quivered, the way he throbbed in Sahar's mouth, the way he clung to his hair or squeezed his eyes shut or threw his head back. The way sweat rolled down his face and body. The way he had a harder and harder time keeping himself from moaning and groaning under the intense suction and effort of his husband, whose head and mouth moved without mercy, all while continuing to softly toy with his balls in the middle of all it. Sahar could feel him getting hotter, throbbing harder, struggling to hold himself back, and Sahar wanted nothing more than Lucilius let it out, focusing his efforts even more intensely, gripping the base of his husband's cock and pumping it furiously, stroking up and down the lower half while bouncing his head up and down the upper half at the same time, giving Lucilius no chance to breath, no chance to rest, no chance to think.  
Eventually, it was too much. Eventually, he hit a breaking point and with a grunt, when the pressure and the sharp sensation built up at the tip of his cock was too much, he grabbed Sahar's head, shoved his face into his lap and let loose. Lucilius bit into his lower lip, arched his back and with a brief whimper of surprise from Sahar, he came down his throat, feeling the man grip his thighs and dig his nails as it came, one shot after another, Sahar moaned and greedily swallowed each and every one of them. Lucilius held him tight to his lap, stiff as a board and panting, each shot bringing another wave of hazy ecstasy. Only when it was finally all out did he finally relax, sighing loudly and slumping back on the chair, letting the post-orgasm fog roll in, covering his mind.

Heavy breath filled the air and Lucilius took a moment to catch his, looking down at Sahar, who unsurprisingly, had a wide smile on his face, licking his lips of any remnants of cum, seeing awfully proud of himself as he took Lucilius' still erect cock in one hand, and nuzzled his cheek against it.

"Isn't it thrilling?"

"It won't be if we actually get caught."

"But you knew that when you agreed.", Sahar replied, finally releasing Lucilius from his grip and planting his hands on his thighs once more, massaging them a few moments before pushing himself up to his feet.

It was then the short haired man noticed just how short that skirt really was. In the brief time Sahar had been on his knees, it had hiked up his thighs. It barely covered anything now, and he could barely resist reaching out, running his fingers down Sahar's legs. He could see his husband had chosen to wear white lacey panties that were stretching over Sahar's half-erect cock. A nice detail Lucilius ended up liking a lot.

"Blaming this on me, now? Who's idea was it?", he said with a grin.

Those fingers began to travel inwards, to the inside of Sahar's thigh, and upward, undeneath what little the skirt did cover. It was about then that Sahar reached down and stopped Lucilius, seeing the displeasure on his face as he pushed his hand away, but the long haired man offered a wide smile to his husband instead. Then he took a step back and kneeled next to the bag, producing a single bottle from it. He returned to Lucilius and rested a hand on his cheek as he leaned in and kissed him, planting little kisses over the man's jaw all the way down to his neck again.

Lucilius took that time to busy himself. With Sahar distracted, he took the chance to make a move, reaching out and dragging his hands along Sahar's sides, all the way up and giving his ass a firm squeeze. He heard his husband squeak and laugh a second later, Sahar leaned further forwards to Lucilius a better grip, letting the man hike his skirt up and dig his fingers into the edges of his lace panties. Sahar grabbed his attention by forcing their lips together again. This time, Lucilius pushed back, Sahar humming pleasantly when his husband's tongue pushed its ways into his mouth, meeting and interwining with his own. With Sahar caught in his grasp, he didn't wait to shove down the man's panties, letting them slide down to the floor, cupping and squeezing Sahar's ass again.

It took effort to finally pry himself away from Lucilius, gasping for air as he leaned back, and with his panties gone and skirt hiked up, putting his cock on full display, hard and already excitedly throbbing. The long haired man sat on top of his husband's lap, stranding his sides with his legs. The bottle was placed on Lucilius' hands and he proceeded to open it and coat his fingers with the lube, fingers that reached between Sahar's legs to massage his balls softly. The long haired man couldn't help but jump when those fingers found their way to his anus, tenderly circling and poking at it. Lucilius' flushed face turned up to Sahar's red one, and spoke to the shivering man.

"Your blouse.", he stated, poking at his husband's hole again to get him to jump. "Open it."

Sahar did as told, unbuttoning the rest of the blouse and opening it, pulling it aside and letting it slide down his shoulders to reveal his body, fit and toned, beneath it. Prying one hand from Sahar's ass and planting it against his stomach, he slided it up, spreading his fingers around his chest until they encircled one of his nipples, and at the same time he pinched it, he pushed his middle finger inside his husband, Sahar shuddering and gasping at the sensations, leaning forward and bracing himself against the chair as the finger slid up to the knuckle. This only gave Lucilius more access, nipping at the other nipple with his mouth and teeth, listening to his husband's moans. He began to slowly slid it back out, and in again, Sahar sighed. Lucilius started moving it a little faster, giving him less time to react, getting more reactions from the long haired man who gripped the back of the chair tighter, spreading his legs wider. Then a second finger joined. He alternated them, pushing one in, sliding the other out, thrusting both into Sahar, pushing a little deeper, a little wider each time, coating the hole and the insides with the lube, getting him used to it. All the while, his other hand continued tugging away and pinching the nipple he seized, rolling it between his fingers and watching Sahar squirm and shudder above him.

A noise coming from the outside of the office briefly reasserted reality, Lucilius stopping suddenly and snapping his head in the direction of the door to the office, waiting to see if the sound continued. Sahar still trembled and breathed heavily, moving his hips into his fingers, as if trying to encourage his husband to continue. The silence was maintained, and Lucilius relaxed, returning his attention to the red-faced Sahar who was bitting down on his lip. He had been very patient, so he rewarded him. Leaning in and setting his mouth on the man's chest, he nibbled lightly upon the sweaty skin and shoved the fingers deep down into him, and getting exactly the reaction he wanted from Sahar; a deep, sharp inhale and the arching of his back. The rubbing continued for a few more instants, then he pulled his fingers out, rubbing them together, allowing his hands to return to his husband's hips. That was more than enough foreplay for now.  
Sahar seemed to agree. Grabbing the lube and coating his own hand with it, he began to stroke Lucilius' cock with it, squeezing it softly as he covered the shaft with the thick liquid, pouring a bit more of it from the tip of his cock, running his fingers up and down and feeling it throb nicely. The, he sat on his lap and positioned his cock to sit snugly and firmly between his asscheeks. Lucilius hands hooked under his legs, and Sahar's wrapped around his neck, shoving his lips up against Lucilius' as the man squeezed his ass yet again. Even if his expression was impassive, the ferocity of how his fingers dug into the skin told him everything he needed to know.

"Ready?", Lucilius asked him in a whisper, his eyes locked with Sahar's.

He smiled and nodded, clinging tight to his husband's shoulders as Lucilius lifted him up and tensed up as he felt the tip of his cock poking against his anus, helping it find its way with his hand, lowering himself a little further. He felt it pushing further as he lowered himself, until the entire head finally popped in with a shudder from Sahar. Lucilius gave him a moment, and then dropped him all the way down onto his lap, letting out a little sigh of relief himself as he now sat in the tight grasp of his husband's body, twitching inside of Sahar's ass from even the slightest movements.

Knowing that, Sahar made a concerted effort to grind his ass into Lucilius' lap, watchign the man sharply inhale and feeling him tighten his grip, giving him a teasing, knowing grin once he stopped. He leaned in again, pressing their chests together, wrapping his arms around Lucilius' neck one more time, and braced himself as his husband took hold, spreading his legs and digging his heels in, and slowly lifting Sahar off his lap, only to drop him back down and get a gasp out of the man that whistled past Lucilius' ear. A sound he enjoyed. So he did it again, and again, getting a little faster with it, Sahar helping him by swinging his own ass up and down to make Lucilius' job easier.

Soon their had found their rhythm, Sahar bouncing up and down in Lucilius' lap, gasping and moaning, digging his nails into his husband's back as the man bit the corner of his lip and endured it as best he could, despite the tight grip he felt every time he slipped inside Sahar, driving deep and finding himself getting drawn right back in every time he pulled out. The clap of Sahar's ass on his lap filled his ears, sweat began rolling down his face and chest. That fog was filling his mind again, and he didn't resist it. Especially when he saw Sahar's face, red and bothered and his eyes clouded over and hazy with lust. And then their lips were together again, Sahar shudering, moaning into his mouth, bouncing on Lucilius' lap with abandon.

Lucilius knew everything he liked. He knew exactly how to move him. He knew all his favorite spots. He knew just the angle and the force to move in from. Sahar had done this, hoping to push Lucilius over the edge, but instead he found himself mumbling the other man's name over and over as he bounced on his lap and clung to him, kissing him again and again, dragging his lips down his cheek and chin, kissing and nibbling at biting at his neck, tearing at the back of his shirt as he wildly pounded his ass into Lucilius' lap, driving that cock into him with all he could muster. He couldn't get enough. Not with that swelling heat in his own belly that intensified every time Lucilius thrust in, his own cock throbbing excitedly, that heat, that sharp, sweet sensation being all he could think about. 

He found himself biting into Lucilius neck. It was all he could do to hang on as the pumping got faster and more intense, as that cock inside of him throbbed wildly, as Lucilius grip got tighter and the man's breathing got shakier and mixed with low grunts and growls. The short haired man was barely holding on. He was going to let go any time now, and Sahar wanted it. He couldn't wait for it. It was all he could think each time he drove his ass into Lucilius lap, over and over and over. His grip only got tighter, his swinging of Sahar's ass only got faster, Lucilius himself barely seemed able to stay in his seat as that pressure grew and grew...

With a grunt, Lucilius finally let go, throwing his head back and tensing his entire body as he finally let himself cum into Sahar's ass. And that in itself was enough to send Sahar over the edge, both men moaning, Sahar felt Lucilius filling his insides, filling him one hot stream at a time, and Sahar himself shooting his load messily onto both of the their chests. Only once they had fully released themselves did they finally relax, and Sahar collapsed onto Lucilius, letting out a pleased sigh as he leaned into him, and both leaned back into the chair. They said nothing, only let themselves breathe, and bask in the moment, their combined heavy breaths filling the air.

"This... is a nice chair." Sahar managed to wheeze out, Lucilius chuckling to himself. "Nice and sturdy."

"I would not use it otherwise."

"Is your desk as sturdy?", Sahar smiled, and kissed Lucilius chin.

"I suppose you want to find out." Lucilius replied, looking down at Sahar, who was grinning at him.

"Of course." Sahar stated, before letting out a little moan. He had attempted to sit up too fast, and moving that cock around inside him gave him a little rush. "We have to... test it's weight limit. And... _Ah..._ "

It didn't take him long to lose his train of thought, letting out a little gasp as he ground his ass against Lucilius lap, and though he was meant to be getting off him, instead found himself bouncing on his lap again, little gasps and moans escaping. Lucilius sighed. As much as he wouldn't mind, he knew Sahar would whine later if he didn't fully indulge all of his ideas. So he took matters into his own hands, Sahar squeaking as Lucilius grabbed him by the ass, and slowly raised him off his lap. He even got one last squeak out of Sahar as his cock popped free of his ass, releasing him to step back from the chair, where Sahar immediately leaned on the desk for support, his legs trembling beneath him.

While he slowly regained his composure, his jelly-for-legs finding the strength to support him again, he took the moment to take stock of Lucilius as well. And he liked what he saw. His mussed up hair. His open shirt. The hickeys all over his body. The sweat coating him and his undone pants. His drippy and still wet, erect cock. A Lucilius like no one had ever seen him, the opposite of his controlled, composed, almost robotic nature. And it was just for him.

Lucilius let out a low 'hmph'. It wasn't hard to tell that Sahar was eye-fucking him. He could as much as he wanted. After all, Lucilius would be actually fucking him in just a moment. He pulled up his pants a bit so they wouldn't drag when he stood up, and seized the bottle of lube off the floor again, stepping close to Sahar as he held it up, so close they were practically breathing on each other. It was times like this Sahar was reminded of how intimidating he could be.

"Truly, you are spoiled rotten." Lucilius said, in his usual harsh tone, before leaning in and planting a kiss on the man's forehead. "Look at what you ask of me, without a moment's hesitation."

“And you agreed."

"Indeed I did. Maybe I am the reason you are so spoiled. If that is the case, I have to be the one to discipline you."

This however, only made Sahar laugh, the long haired man sitting himself on the desk and spreading his legs, inviting Lucilius in.

"Now you're making me regret not bringing some handcuffs. I wouldn't mind some discipline, _Sir._ "

Lucilius tugged a corner of his lips into a frown, only making Sahar laugh more, and then he took his invitation. He approached, and Sahar wasted no time wrapping his legs around Lucilius’ waist, trapping him and pulling him close, Sahar laying on his back across the desk and pulling Lucilius over him by the collar of his sweater. Briefly, Lucilius eyed the door, but Sahar got his attention again, grabbing his head and pulling him into a deep kiss, encouraging Lucilius to return the favor and plant kisses of his own, lining Sahar's neck and the underside of his jaw with them.

The desk was littered with objects that got pushed to the wayside by their intimancy, but Lucilius took notice of his own celphone and made a mental note of where it was, then returned his gaze to Sahar.

Sahar for his part took the rim of Lucilius' shirt and quickly took it off, exposing all of his skin Sahar began to kiss and nibble away. He used his leglock to rub Lucilius' lap against his own, grinning as he felt Lucilius' already excited cock twitching against his belly, encouraging his husband to put it in already. He moaned into Lucilius ear, and dug his nails into his back, shuddering as Lucilius kisses traveled further down his neck to his chest. And when the man seemed suitably enthralled, entranced by his display, he gently reached over... and grabbed Lucilius' cellphone, swiping quickly to a chat and pasted a text he had written up that morning.

After a few moments and a few more hickeys, Lucilius took the lube bottle again, applying the lube over his own cock and then Sahar's, rubbing them together with his free hand. Lucilius was excited and ready to go, cock throbbing in the air happily, and Sahar grinning as Lucilius grabbing him by the thighgs and spread his legs, Lucilius' throbbing cock poking at his ass. Sahar braced himself, his hands fishing for something, anything to hold onto as Lucilius lined himself up with intent in his eyes, taking a sharp breath as he felt the first rough poke against his anus, and then another, Lucilius digging the tip in. He wasn't planning on holding back, and Sahar would be lying if he said he wasn't excited about it.

He tightened his lock on Lucilius waist, pushing him into prodding with his cock, and Lucilius obliged. He dug deeper, inching forwards little by little, pushing the head in, a little more, a little deeper, and once it was in, he slammed the whole thing in at once, Sahar being forced to clasp his own mouth shut with his hands to not let out a moan the whole office would hear.

The knocking on the door made both men stop.

Lucilius and Sahar shot their gaze towards the door as more knockings were heard. Lucilius looked down at Sahar, hands still covering his mouth, and then his gaze returned to the door, where he cleared his throat, straightened his back, and spoke.

"Who is it?"

"Hey, Lucilius. It's me, Ares. I got the reports back. Think you can take a look at them?"

"Fine.", Lucilius said, somehow with both his usual deadpan tone, and a thrust of his hips, Sahar's eyes going wide and the man throwing his head back trying not to moan, tensing up his stomach and curling his toes. Then Lucilius did it again. "Just give me fifteen minutes."

He looked down to see Sahar's body twitching in a mix of panic and arousal, squeezing his eyes shut, and trying very hard not to react every time Lucilius thrusts, which he was doing even more frequently now, not even seeming to care if there was someone at the door. This forced Sahar to endure, twisting his body and doing whatever he could to hide the crashing waves of pleasure swallowing his entire being.

"It's kinda urgent, can you just read them really quick right now?"

Lucilius chuckled, all while he leaned down and planted his hands against the desk, grinning from ear to ear, Sahar's eyes going wide and looking up to his husband as he realized what he was doing.

"I'm sure they are not *that* urgent enough to disturb my lunch break."

Then he started thrusting again, and this time, he was ruthless. He was the one in control. He could go at his own pace, and put as much force as he wanted to. And he chose to go all out, pumping into Sahar fast, his hips pistons as they repeatedly plowed into Sahar again and again, pushing the man across the desk and making it all the more difficult for him to keep quiet. He threw his head back, covered his mouth, squeezed his eyes and mouth shut, and even then, little moans and gasps came out. Lucilius was barraging him with his thrusts, leaning deep into him and pushing in as deep as hard as he could muster and sending shock after shock of hot ecstasy shooting right up Sahar's spine. He was going to lose it. If this kept up Sahar would lose it.

"Come on, it probably will take you five minutes tops to you!"

" _Fifteen_ minutes.", Lucilius restated, more harshly this time as he rammed into Sahar again, his voice coveing up another squeak that escaped past his husband's fingers. "I will read them when I'm done."

"...Fiiiine..."

Lucilius listened for the sound of her silence, of her footsteps getting further and further away... and once she was gone, he growled, and buried himself deep into Sahar, getting a proper moan out of him this time. He knew it was him. Just seeing his face, the humor in his eyes as Lucilius looked down at him, he knew. And Lucilius was going to make him feel every inch of what he thought about that.

Lucilius almost felt ashamed of himself for how hard he was that entire time. The thrill, the rush, the excitement of nearly getting caught, one curious push of the door away from losing his job. But getting away with it felt incredible. And he poured that feeling into his pounding thrusts into Sahar, twisted and moaned under him, the wood groaning as he thrusted with enough force to even make the table give lightly, inching over with each thrust he rammed into Sahar. But this wasn't good enough. He wanted to hear those moans. So the next time he thrust, he grabbed Sahar by the wrists, yanking his hands away from his mouth and watching the man's eyes widen with surprise. He wouldn't.

And he didn't, Lucilius forcing his lips against Sahar, forcing Sahar to moan into him, to moan into his mouth, and giving the man instant relief, almost going limp after how tense he was from the sheer terror of that instant. In one move, Lucilius had made him feel just as scared as he had been. And there they stayed, Lucilius fingers intertwined with Sahar's, Lucilius hands pinning Sahar's to the table, and their chests pressed together as Lucilius continued to plow into him from below, the table groaning under the stress of the repeated thrusts and pounding. There was no slowing down. There was no rest. There was barely time to breathe. Just the two of them and the rapid fire thrusting and the sweat and the growing heat dancing between their bodies until it felt like they were burning.

Even as the climax took them both, there was no slowing down, Sahar tightening the grip of his legs, Lucilius continuing his rapid thrusting, and the two of them clinging tight to one another as Lucilius let loose in Sahar's ass, cumming deep in him and each thrust making sure each shot went as deep as it could go. He throbbed and shuddered and they traveled through his whole body, into Sahar, whose own body tensed and quivered, his own cum spraying onto their bellies, each thrust from Lucilius getting another shot out of Sahar until he had nothing left.

And then both were still, lips prying apart, shuddering and gasping for air, sweat coated and barely recognizing their surroundings. The afterglow set in, and the blinding fog of pleasure surrounded Lucilius' mind. He needed a minute. Just a minute to catch himself again, his breath. Then, a sharp pinch on his ear snapped him back to the real world, and brought him back to his senses. He had almost dozed off.

"I don't think this is a safe place to sleep.", Sahar teased him, Lucilius taking a deep breath and straightening his back, rising off of his husband.

"No. I suppose not."

"We have got a few minutes left, and that worked up my appetite. You hungry?", Sahar asked, a question that actually got a laugh out of Lucilius. The audacity of that question.

"I'm sure it's cold by now.", he said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes again, deep breaths bringing his rapid pulse to a slow rest.

"It's fine. It's just some sandwiches and a salad, nothing that needs to be heated. So...", Sahar sat up, looking his husband in the eyes. "Pleaaaaase?"

Lucilius looked back, then glanced aside, sighing loudly.

"Spoiled rotten."

They cleaned after each other once they finally pulled themselves off from the other. They used the towels and other propper hygiene things Sahar brought in his bag, and some sanitzers as well on the desk and floor. It took a while, but by the end they still had a few minutes to sit down and eat together.

After that, a smiling Sahar gave him a good-bye kiss, took his bad and went on his way, Lucilius settling back into his chair and routine, and glacing at his phone, particularly at the text message Sahar had sent while he was distracted. They would need to have a looong talk about that. But if Sahar could behave himself, well, maybe Lucilius wouldn't be against some more at-work curriculars.


End file.
